9renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
15
15 is the son of 6 and 9. He is quiet and meek, and afraid of quite a few things. His head and arms are burlap, with a white canvas body and held together by string that ties at the back. His most unique feature is the red "shirt collar" sewn around his neck. 15 is the result of 1's strong encouragement to his clan that they should all bring about the next generation. 6 offers 9 some assistance after convincing 11 this will not affect their family in any undesireable way, since 6 already has a young son, 66, and 11 is concerned (and a little jealous). Six weeks after one incredibly awkward soulbinding session, 9 has 15. As a youngster, 15 suffered from vivid, wild nightmares, difficult to calm down. They were made worse one day when 519 took advantage of the boy's quiet nature and captured him one night. Taking him to the Emptiness to kill, 15 being fully aware and terrified of what he assumed was a stranger, 519 realized there was a beast near the clocktower and that 9 and 7 were coming to take a look. This foiled his plan, and he ran. Upon finding his son, 9 listened to his choked out explanation, and assumed that a particularly bad nightmare had gotten to him and as a result 15 had wandered away. 15 half-believed this himself by the time he was an adult with children of his own, until 519 captured one of 15's daughters as well as assault 75 and the real story was revealed. Much later, and not long after he's become mated to 57 officially, they conceive X,Y and Z, their three daughters. When 519 kidnapped X and assaulted 75 in the process, he became even more protective of his daughters than he already was. This carries over right into the girls' adulthood. Later on, he and 57 have their son 72. 15's life takes a turn when Y becomes pregnant with 1191's little, to his horror. His grandson Anubis is the result. He dotes on the little boy ... and is even more surprised a month later when 57's expecting again. Their fifth (and last) child 855 is born. Relationships 15 was friendly with most of the clocktower kids, if a bit ... wimpier than most of them. When 57 came along, and his sister as well, he ended spending most of his time with them and becoming 57's childhood sweetheart. When they grew up, they had children a little young, and ended up with triplet daughters, X, Y and Z. He adores his little sister, even if she drives him crazy. He also likes 66, despite how his half-brother's mother treats him and 54. 15 is devoted to 57 and all their littles. Later on, he dotes on his grandchildren even more. 15 is close to 9, even though he hates the Emptiness and being brave in general. He did inherit his father's quick thinking and innovation, even if he isn't courageous enough to often get into situations where he needs it. He likes 6 well enough, but his other parent does disturb him sometimes. He gets along better with 6's family a bit better then his sister, since 15 was planned properly in their eyes, but 11 is still cold towards him. Personality 15 is the shyest and quietest of the second generation. He's polite and kind, though fearful of a rather large number of things. He's well liked by all of the female stitchpunks especially because he's so sweet and well-behaved. (Much teasing from the other guys because of that, too.) He can't bear to get in trouble, and when he was little could've cried at the drop of a hat. He is very patient with children, which is probably a good thing since he ends up with triplet girls. Voice Actor Sam Vincent (Aerrow of'' Storm Hawks'') Other Characters Say ... "He's the nicest big brother, and he's the best one to talk to and tell your secrets. I wish he'd be less quiet and laugh a little more, though." - 54 "He's a regular Prince Charming, he is ... well, he isn't as brave, but that's okay. Aaaaaaaand he can be a bit weak at times, but that's also okay. He's a sweet, charming boy and I love him." - 57 "H-he's nice to 57, and b-besides that, I can... I can r-relate t-to him. I'm n-not brave either." - 75 "An absolute cutie. He's good to 57, and that's what counts. Good kid, if a bit of a chicken." - 35 ''"Despite what my mother says about him and 54, he is my brother and I care about him, we get along well." ''- 66 Created By AutobotPrime Category:9x6 Family Category:Konfusery Category:15x57 Category:Second Generation Category:Woobies